choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mervin Kalani
Jones, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is a potential member of your crew. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Mervin has black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and a beard. He wears a dark gray t-shirt, gray trousers and a gold chain necklace. He is noted to be a massive man over six and a half feet tall, with biceps the size of tree trunks. He weighs about 300 pounds. Personality While his dream is to be a wrestler, he is actually a very peaceful and optimistic person who constantly looks out for others, whether it be if someone is drunk and can’t get home to even your character with the Heist. He takes the time to get to know everyone he meets, and is always there to lend a helping hand... or fist. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else (Determinant) * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Your Character You can choose to either recruit Mervin or Lena as your crew's muscle. If you recruit him, you can build up his trust in you. If his trust is high enough, in Chapter 14 he will say that it's important to him to tell you that he feels you have bonded on your journey together. Samira Yazdi If Jones and Samira Yazdi are both on your team, he will say that her Blackbird voice is frightening and that he suggests doing yoga or tai chi. In Chapter 14, they will work together to get her inside the building. He dresses up as a guard and pretends to take her to the holding cell. When he has to knock out one of the guards, he apologizes to her that she had to see that. She will reply that it was one of the better ways of taking him out. The other method would have put too much pressure on the spine. He will be thankful hearing it. Anton Edison If Jones and Anton Edison are both on your team, Anton tells him that he can be Jones's pro wrestling sidekick. While Jones is flattered, he tells the younger man that he is in a weight class that some call 'Super Babyweight', and so it wouldn't work. Gallery MervinKalaniFullView.jpg|Full View Jones Triton Uniform.jpg|Triton Uniform Jones Triton Armor.PNG|Triton Armor Jones in Triton Armor.jpg|Triton Armor Full View Trivia *He once worked as hired muscle for the Alfonso Brothers. Although, he didn't know that they were gangsters at the time. *He resembles actor Cooper Andrews. *He is from Hawaii. *His second favorite role to play is that of the villain. His absolute favorite role is that of a hero. *He says he can bench press a small vehicle. *He has appeared at the San Diego Slamhouse, Punchapalooza, and Brawlzone. *His drink of choice is bourbon. * In his good ending, he is fighting against Bobby Low-Blow and wins the golden belt. As he is both champion and founder of the XVW (Xtreme Virtue Wrestling) federation, he gives Bobby another golden belt for doing his best and then hands out golden belts to the children in the audience. ** However, if you unlock his bad ending, during a conversation with Bobby Low-Blow, he will be told that the producers don’t like his “Uppercut Jones” persona which results in him changing his wrestling name to “Fat Bubba Smashfist”. *In your own good ending, even if you did not recruit him for your Monaco heist, he is part of your American crew if you decide to pull a job in Hollywood. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Criminals